


Enter in a breeze, exit in a hurricane

by meggygurl



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggygurl/pseuds/meggygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Lawrence did not chose to die. But if she had to die, this is how she would have chosen to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter in a breeze, exit in a hurricane

“I’m not saying I want props for doing all that with broken ribs but…”

It only hurt for a moment, shockingly. Just a sharp jab in her lower back, quickly followed by this amazing numb feeling. Danny wasn’t completely sure what just happened until she saw Laura’s face. She saw her go pale and her eyes (beautiful brown eyes) go wide like that stupid owl sweater. She took a step, two, and suddenly Danny found herself on her knees. That was weird. What was that warm, wet- oh. Oh.

She was dying.

Well, fuck.

Was that short asshat talking? Did he just? That was not how Danny planned on going out. Not stabbed in the back by some punk ass Zeta who honestly brought a bad name to an establishment that was full of bad names. 

Suddenly Danny found herself being pulled onto that chair and into Laura’s lap. Well, this was not how she imagined this going. She really thought if she ever ended up laying her head in Laura Hollis’ lap, it would be under very different circumstances. 

Honestly, Danny shouldn’t have been that surprised. Of course the moment she has Laura’s eyes only on her, it is because she is bleeding out. 

Laura’s eyes. Suddenly, that old song popped into Danny’s head, which was at least a little funny. She was dying and she had some song from before her mom and dad were alive in her head. 

_And you, my brown-eyed girl, you, my brown-eyed girl._

Her parents. She wondered for a moment who would be the one to call them. Mel? Laura? Perry? Maybe no one. Maybe her parents would just never hear from their daughter again and never know she died fighting for what they always taught her to believe in: honor, justice, righteousness. Maybe her little sister would finally forgive her for forgetting her birthday last semester. It was hard to explain she was in the middle of fighting a vampire army to an 11 year old.

“Danny? No. No, Danny.”

That familiar voice brought Danny back to the present. To reality. To Laura. 

“It’s okay. I meant what I said before,”

And she did. She did mean it. There is no person Danny Lawrence had ever met in her whole life she would rather die for more than Laura Hollis. Everything she believed in and stood for: righteous goodness, compassion, sticking up for those who couldn’t. Danny would have followed Laura into the gates of hell. If her childhood preacher was correct, Danny was heading there anyway. 

“that it was worth it,”

Danny hoped Laura would not toss out empty words and promises, it was one of the things she loved most about the other woman. She didn’t lie. She wasn’t going to tell Danny she loved her or kiss her or any declaration that would be meaningless the moment Fang Face decided she wanted to finally show up and be useful and Laura’s heart went back to where even Danny knew it belonged. 

Laura looked terrified. She was shaking beneath Danny’s much larger body.

“and I’m not scared.”

And she wasn’t. Danny Lawrence knew she was going to die. She knew it was going to happen in seconds. She was going to die and she was leaving Laura alone in this battle. She was dying for this woman, for her war, for her school. For herself. 

“Okay? You remember that. I’m not scared.”

Things were starting to get dim. Everything else was being blocked out. Now all she could see was Laura’s face, so close to hers. Honey hair, brown eyes, pink lips. Danny wished for a moment, just a moment, that Laura would lie just a little and kiss her. But that wouldn’t be Laura Hollis and Danny never wanted to love anyone other than Laura Hollis. 

“I’m not scared.”

Was she still in her body? Danny couldn’t feel anything in her body anymore. She couldn’t feel Laura’s hands on her and she couldn’t smell Laura’s shampoo or sweat. Her vision was getting darker, focusing on those brown eyes. Those amazing, wise, innocent, brown eyes. 

“I’m not…”

Danny Lawrence did not choose to die. She did not choose to leave this life at 21 before she got to see Paris or got to see who won the Women’s World Cup this year. Not before she got to be friends with her parents or finally kick Mel’s ass at something. She didn’t choose to die but if she had to, she would have chosen this. Dying for the school she loved so, in the arms of the woman she loved more than she loved herself.


End file.
